Atka Research Station
The Atka Research Center was constructed by Cryer Pharmaceuticals to study the Alien Organisms commonly found in the Edge clouds. Cryer is intensely interested in the commercial applications of these Organisms because they have proven useful in several phases of terraforming. Cryer imports substantial quantities from the nearby Samura operation on Kurile. Infocard *LOCATION: Sigma 17 system, D4 *OWNER: Cryer Pharmaceuticals *CLASS: Tyrell *GRAVITY:COMPLETE *DOCKING:YES *AMENITIES:YES *POPULATION:200 Ships for Sale *None. Commodities Selling *Pharmaceuticals - $415 Guns For Sale *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Flashpoint Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Debilitator Turret Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Adv. Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Protector Fr. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Protector H.F. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Protector L.F. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine *Driller Mine Other Equipment *Adv. Countermeasure Dropper *Advanced Thruster Rumors "We often buy Organisms that freelancers collect. They find them in Omicron Theta and Omicron Beta. Most of them are the standard types, but you never know when a new one will come along." - Andy Owens, Cryer Pharmaceuticals "Alien Organisms are flown here by our pilots from Kurile, since we are always in need of more test subjects. It is usually an easy flight unless you are unlucky enough to stumble across the Outcasts or Corsairs in this system." - Atka Bartender Greg Swan "The Robert Fitzgerald was attacked by Outcasts shortly after it left Kurile with a load of Alien Organisms. A distress signal was picked up by Atka, but by the time fighters could scramble, the distressed ship had vanished into the mists of the Kunashir Cloud." - Ted Hamilton, Cryer Pharmaceuticals "Cryer established this base here in Sigma-17 because of its close proximity to Planet Kurile and the Alien Organisms found there, which are the subject of our research. We know that there is a link between the Alien Organisms and Cardamine, because they both affect RNA and DNA molecules in the same way." - Dr. David Noonan, Cryer Pharmaceuticals "Cardamine affects human beings in many ways. Aside from the narcotic powers of the drug, we believe that it also has anti-aging benefits. We are trying to develop a product that would increase the human lifespan two-fold. If we could do that, Cryer would multiply its profits overnight." - Andy Owens, Cryer Pharmaceuticals "The Outcasts have been exposed to Cardamine for centuries. They are the key to understanding how the drug affects human beings. If we could understand that better, we could make a less dangerous Cardamine that wouldn't interfere with worker productivity. We could then legally distribute it to the Sirius population." - Atka Bartender Greg Swan "The Corsairs do not attack us very often, but the Outcasts are always running raids against this base. They seem determined to destroy us, which is very disconcerting. I am just a biochemist; I don't want to be caught in the middle of a war." - Dr. David Noonan, Cryer Pharmaceuticals "We keep Bounty Hunters at this base to protect our interests here. Some months ago we hired the very best to do a special job for us. We needed live Outcasts as test subjects to run experiments on. We have to do distasteful things at times to provide the people of Sirius with the finest in medical research." - Andy Owens, Cryer Pharmaceuticals "Test Subject 04227986 escaped from her containment area a few nights ago. She managed to kill several guards between the subject area and the communications center. Once inside the communications area she continued her slaughter. She wasn't discovered for twelve minutes. We were able to recapture her alive, though she injured three more of us in the process." - Ted Hamilton, Cryer Pharmaceuticals "This system separates northern Sirius from southern Sirius in the eastern Border Worlds. If you want to go south, you can hit the Omicron Theta Jump Hole in the Kunashir Cloud. If you travel west from the base you will come across another Jump Hole to Sigma-13." - Hunter Patrick Currie, Bounty Hunters Guild "Sometimes the Outcasts and Corsairs will run into each other. When that happens you better watch out because it is going to get bloody. It's impressive to watch two skilled opponents fight each other to the death. It occurs occasionally in this system -- more often in Sigma-19. "I was able to capture an Outcast in Omicron Beta a few months ago. First, I disabled his ship and hit it with a pulse beam to knock out the people inside. It's an old Bounty Hunter weapon that's available to Guild members only. Once he was unconscious I suited up and went space walking. That was it." - Hunter Patrick Currie, Bounty Hunters Guild "This place kind of freaks me out. I'm looking forward to getting out of this test tube. You wouldn't believe me, but I could have sworn I've heard screaming here late at night. Don't tell the scientists I told you that, it wouldn't be good for business." - Ken Pardue, Zoners "During the Freeport 7 attack, a brief communication was received on Freeport 9 from a Bounty Hunter named Jim Adams. He had managed to make it into the Kunashir Cloud, but still had hostiles in hot pursuit. Most people figure he was trying to make it to the Jump Hole to Omicron Theta. He never made it there." - Ken Pardue, Zoners "We bring these guys Alien Organisms from Freeport 9 in Omicron Theta. We also bring them other basic supplies. When I head back to "the Nine" I'm usually hauling Pharmaceuticals bound for Crete. That's why the Corsairs don't kick them out of here tomorrow." - Ken Pardue, Zoners Category:Bases Category:Border Worlds